Underneath The Same Sky
by Whitesiren
Summary: My sequel to DOR. Mare is involve in an accident and has become missing, while Ash goes distraught with pain, worry and heartache, Mary-Lynnette has amnesia, when will she remember and how long till Ash breaks down dissolving the hope that Mary-Lynnette i
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Night World; they all belong to L.J. Smith. 

A/n: My sequel to DOR. Mare is involve in an accident and has become missing, while Ash goes distraught with pain, worry and heartache, Mary-Lynnette has amnesia, when will she remember and how long till Ash breaks down dissolving the hope that Mary-Lynnette is still alive. Will they overcome the challenges fate has brought them and live happily ever after?

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter 1         Unexpected Fate

_"Underneath the same sky, we are both looking at the stars, And my love for you grows deeper, no matter where you are."_

            *Sigh* Mary-Lynnette Carter stared outside the bus window towards the scenic countryside view wistfully. Her friend Bunny Marten gave her a glance. "I wonder what's in her head these days." Bunny thought. Bunny gave her childhood friend a scrutinizing look. Mary-Lynette turned around and caught Bunny studying her.

"What? Did I suddenly sprout another head?" Mare asked jokingly. 

Bunny didn't answer her.

Mare cleared her throat. "What's wrong?" Mare asked seriously. 

Bunny shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that you've become distant ever since the school year began. As though you're thousands of miles away…thinking of something else." Bunny finished with a shrug.

Mare gave her a weak smile. "I didn't know you were so _concerned._" 

"People think I'm dumb, and I may not like the next person to volunteer in social services, but hey if it's about persons I care about, I can be _concerned._" Bunny spoke while making a face. "Anyways, did something happen Mare? I mean, we may not be that close but I'm still your friend." Bunny spoke concerned. 

Mare shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She assured her friend giving her another smile.  

Bunny sighed. "Okay, if you say so. I'm glad that you decided to come to this trip even at the last minute. We are going to graduate after all and might not see each other any more." Bunny spoke sniffing, her dramatic persona back in evident. 

Mare rolled her eyes. "Not see each other?" Mare echoed. "In a town like Briar Creek?" 

Bunny gave a 'hmphed' "You know what I mean… I know you're going to go away for college and everything." 

Mare gave a soft smile and nodded. Truthfully she'd rather stay at home and count the seconds of her reunion with Ash rather than go in this boring trip. She was only cajoled by Claudia to go. 

"There you go again!" Bunny exclaimed.

"What?!" Mare protested. 

"You became soooo far-away." Bunny made a face. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mare insisted. 

"You know…I have this theory that this new attitude of yours is because of that _hot_ boyfriend of yours that visited a year ago." Bunny proclaimed. 

"What boyfriend?" Mare asked briskly missing Ash again. 

"YOUR boyfriend! IF you say he's not your boyfriend then I guess he's free for the taking! And I wont be hesitant to claim him for myself!" Bunny declared. 

Mare shut up and shrugged. Bunny hid a smile. "C'mon tell me of this romance of yours! What's his name?" 

"If you put it that way…" Mare started cryptically. She never got to finish her sentence for…

"OMG! What was that?" Mare exclaimed as something hit them hard. 

"I don't know!" Bunny wailed terrified as the bus started zigzagging and doing dizzying turns. Everyone was shouting and shrieking, students thrown across the floor, paying the price for not wearing their seatbelt. 

Mare started grabbing for handrails, grasping the windows anything to hold her balance. Heart thumping wildly… "I'm going to die, wait… I can't die! ASH!!!" Mare thought panicked shouting Ash's name loudly in the end. 

Bunny gave her a fleeting look and then started crying and gasping filled with terror. 

"If you can hear me Ash…I love you!" Mare shouted in her mind as she made a sign of the cross. 

The bus went off the cliff… Mare was thrown to one side on to the window, she felt the glass gave way beneath her palm, Mare gasped half-conscious as shards of glass flew to her face as she catapulted into the air sky-high. The wind stung her face as she fell, she began to close her eyes and whispered Ash's name and then she felt nothing at all.

A/n: Please review and feel free to ask questions and give comments. 


	2. Flash Report

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Night World; they all belong to L.J. Smith. 

A/n: My sequel to DOR. Mare is involve in an accident and has become missing, while Ash goes distraught with pain, worry and heartache, Mary-Lynnette has amnesia, when will she remember and how long till Ash breaks down dissolving the hope that Mary-Lynnette is still alive. Will they overcome the challenges fate has brought them and live happily ever after?

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter II        Flash Report

_"Without you I'm going to die, Nothing else will matter, and for the first time I'll cry. In front of you, in front of the world, To show them that you mean the world to me, To show you that you are my world." _

            Ash Redfern was leaning at the wall in the living room of Thierry's mansion. The room was filled with Daybreakers, all with their significant others that Ash became even more lonesome. 

            "Mare…I miss you." Ash thought with yearning.

            Ash's cousin James entered along with his own soulmate Poppy, acting so much in-love and happy, making Ash curse beneath his breath and stalked out towards the balcony. Twilight was nearing and Ash gave a sigh as he stared at the star-filled night that he'd begun to appreciate. 

            _"Underneath the same sky… Are you watching the stars tonight Mare? In that hill thinking about me?" _Ash thought with an ache, as his better visions made him see more than the normal eye can't as he looked above. Then suddenly out of nowhere pain came making him fall over, like somebody hitting him in the gut. A dreadful surge swept over him, bringing him to his knees gasping. Somehow across the thousand of miles that separates them he could still hear her screaming for his name.

            "Mare!?" Ash thought in alarm stumbling inside. 

            Back in the living room, Ash's face became paler and paler contorting in pain as the breaking news featured a bus, badly broken, a rush of paramedics, bloodied persons… but what made Ash's throat dry, his heart rising in terror was the mention of Mary-Lynette's school. 

            "NO!" Ash choked out in horror. 

            The other Daybreakers turned towards him. Quinn rose up from his seat and tried to approach him.

"Ash, relaxed. She might not even have gone on that trip. She's probably at home too watching the news." Quinn spoke trying to calm his friend and not jump to any conclusions or do something completely irrational. He grabbed Ash's arm.

            Ash shook him off. "Get away from me man. You don't know what's it like! How can you be sure! She might be dying now!" Ash shouted fiercely before rushing outside planning to go to Briar Creek that instant, even if he has to run all the way to get there. 

***

"What?! Where is she?!!!" Ash Redfern yelled furiously at the ICU creating a scene. 

"Ash calm down. Maybe we should've checked her house first." Quinn spoke from behind him. He had decided to come along to look out for his friend. 

The person in charge looked flustered unsure of what to say. "Um… Mary-Lynnette Carter isn't admitted to this hospital."

Ash's face became relieved. "You mean she wasn't in that bus? She's okay?!" Ash asked hopefully more liked demanded. "But I heard her scream." He muttered.

The man checked his list and then swallowed. Ash became weary then.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter has been in the bus. She's one of the missing persons." The man said nervously.

"What did you say?" Ash's voice was low yet held a dangerous tone His eyes flashed menacingly. He was walking towards the man his mind filled with cold fury that needs to be released anywhere.

"Ash don't do it." Quinn spoke in warning as he prepared himself to knock Ash out if he had to. 

"ASH!"  A voice called out behind them. Quinn and Ash turned around. Mark grabbed Ash's shoulders and asked him stricken, eyes wild failing in words. 

Ash just shook his head, the murderous glint in his eyes replaced by a bleak one. Mark started to cry and turned towards Jade who was sniffing too, Rowan and Kestrel were silent in respect. 

"I can't even cry." Ash thought enviously as he stared at Mark and Jade. 

***

"Is Mary-Lynnette dead?" Jade spoke as she felt the need to ask. 

They were in the car going home. "No." Ash snapped, taking his eyes off the road and gave his sister a glare.

"She is alive. I'd feel it if she were dead." Ash added furiously through gritted teeth, gripping the wheel. 

_"I'll find you Mare! You can't be dead! I need you!" _Ash thought desperately.__

A/n: The more reviews. The faster I'll update. I don't want to update until I'm ahead writing the following chap already. The plot develops more on chapter 3.

Special thanks to the reviewers,     

Iamawriter: Please don't pout! Lols… thanks. I'll update as fast as I can. And I love your story too. ^_^

Utopian Anarchist: TY for the review! And here… enjoy the next chapter!

Strawberry_miow:  I'm not evil! Hehe… thanks for the review. I luv enthusiastic reviewers! They make me update more. Seriously though, I was just waiting for at least 3 people to review this fic. 


	3. Blank Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Night World; they all belong to L.J. Smith.

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Kim: amusing? Oh well… ^_^ enjoy the next chap.

Pandie Katteken: Let's see & find out. Thanks for reviewing!

Eri: Thanks for the advice. ^_^ I'll try to put in more description, but its not my strong point these few months in writing. 

Spanishgoddess86: Thank you so much for reviewing!

Blaise: Thank you! That means a lot. ^_^

Shadow: yea, sometimes it goes wrong… thanks for leaving a review this time.

Sophie: TY for reviewing. 

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter 3         **Blank Dreams**

            Somewhere…Mary-Lynnette Carter lay bloodied and in aching bones, surrounded by towering trees, fierce and majestic almost scary. Owls hooted and the setting sun proved that it would be dark soon. 

            She tried standing up and winced but was able to do so with wobbly feet. Her eyes widened as she stared at her bloodied hands, streak with dirt, tiny rocks and shards of broken glass glittering. She brushed them off slowly fearing they would cause even more damage. 

            A black veil covered the sky and the stars shimmered against the dark. For once in her life, Mary-Lynnette couldn't appreciate the stars above her wholly as everything hurt and everything was starting to darken again.

            "God help me." Mary-Lynnette whispered as she took a step, the pain in her head increasing with fierce intensity.

***

She felt as though she was falling in a black abyss…falling…and falling. She heard a name being shouted but couldn't hear clearly. She started running on invisible ground and was going nowhere at the same time. She was then jolted awake.

"Hello!" A child's bright chirpy voice greeted her. 

She blinked once then twice and coughed.

"Are you O-kay…?" The little girl asked slowly stressing the vowel.

"Kayla, don't bother our guest." The woman lightly scolded and gently guided the child away. "Are you alright dear?" the woman asked sitting beside the bed and feeling her forehead for fever. 

She slowly nodded. 

"I'm glad to hear that. My name's Arabella, and that was my daughter Kayla. What about you?"

"I'm…I'm…" She closed her eyes. Searching for a name yet finding none. Her brows knitted together in a frown. Arabella enclosed her hand on the poor girl murmuring. "Its alright."  

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything!" She whispered hoarsely her eyes widening. 

Arabella nodded her head understandingly. "You must've hit your head, don't worry it just might be temporary amnesia. It'll come back to you." Arabella assured her. 

"I hope so." She murmured.

"You don't have a name?" The child, Kayla cried out from the doorway. She was back to sucking her thumb after speaking. 

She shook her head sorrowfully.

"Then what can we call you?" The child pouted.

"Kayla's right. What shall we call you? I can't keep calling you child and dear forever right?" Arabella spoke thoughtfully. 

"Let's try giving you a name. Starting with A… Adella? Anna? Aria?… Bea? Beatrice?… Chantal?… Denise? Desiree? Edanna? Ellen… Grace? Hanna? Hellen… Isabel…" Arabella paced the floor. Several more names later…

"Marilyn sounds fine." She spoke in a tired voice.

"Then Marilyn it is." Arabella spoke cheerfully; her voice once again became concerned. "Looks like we tired you out, maybe you need to rest."

"I'm just frustrated that I can't remember a damn thing." She whispered tears on her voice. 

Arabella gave her head a pat. "There, there you can stay here for awhile till you remember. We have an extra room."

Marilyn nodded with a soft smile of gratitude. 

***

Dream She blinked and gave a waning smile to the surrounding scenery that she always visited in her dreams. It has become familiar and thus less alarming. She knew that this was part of her memory; something special happened here that her unconscious mind couldn't forget. Different kinds of trees surrounded her; there was something comforting about it that at **least** she remembered this place even vaguely. And of course **HE **was always present. Sometimes she can feel him smile at her, can feel him call out to her. She can even feel his pain, yet she can never see his face or she does but forgets about it the next day only to remember it for the next night. 

_Right now it was the same as before… She was steps away from him. _

_"Come back to me, love." He whispered, and Marilyn could see him again. His hair was ash blond, he had clean-cut features and the strangest eyes. Eyes that change color…how peculiar! He reminded her of a cat! _

_"So do I know you?" Marilyn asked breathing heavily. _

_The guy gave her a sad smile._

_"Why is it that I can stand not knowing my name but can't stand not knowing yours?" She asked angrily, frustration weeping out her voice._

_"Maybe you do know. You just forgot…" The guy spoke cocking his head and reaching out a hand to her. _

_Marilyn took a step back wearily. _

_"You don't trust me?" He asked softly though hurt flickered in those ever changing eyes. _

_She stood there rigid with a reckless thought. "This is all a dream anyway." But as soon as she grabbed for his hand, he disappeared. Dematerializing right in front of her turning to dust. Marilyn cursed._

***

She woke up in cold sweat, her hands clenched tightly. He was in her dreams again. Marilyn closed her eyes and tried to remember. "Color-changing eyes." She thought deflated. 

The bright sunlight crept through the spaces of the blinds. She had been staying still for about a week at the guest room that Arabella kindly offered.

Marilyn gave a sigh. "Another more night to remember." She was cooking breakfast for them, a small token in showing her gratitude. She walked into the kitchen, heart heavy with disappointment. 

"Now all I have to do is look for someone that can change the color of his eyes." She thought hopelessly while frying some eggs. Marilyn stared at the blue sky outside her window.

"Who the hell are you?" 

A/n: Updated! ^_^. As much as I hate changing names, it looks like it was needed for it to work. So Mary-Lynnette is Marilyn for now ok? Since it starts as Mar, she can be called Mare still. Don't forget to review! Wrote the next chapter out already but I want to write a chap ahead before updating. Again reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	4. Black Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Night World. 

A/n: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Following chapter would never have come out if no one bothered to read and review this story. 

God's gurl: Hey, thanks for the 2 reviews. It means a lot. Shows that you really like this story. And I'm glad that the amnesia thing wasn't so… old and cliché. Hope you enjoy this new chap I'm dedicating it all to those who review specially to you. ^_^

Eri: Thanks a lot.

DragonWriter: Thank you! I love your site as well! Signed your guestbook too. So full of Ash… I'll submit it! Have to read the submission guidelines first and all. 

Shadow: A better review? Well this one was good enough for me to update. Thanks for the review!

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter 4: Black Hole p.1 

_"The mind has a thousand eyes, And the heart but one; Yet the light of a whole life dies, When love is done."~ Francis William Bourdillon, Light_

It's been 2 weeks already and Mary-Lynnette Carter is still missing along with more students. During those couple of weeks of not knowing, Ash has become a wreck and has become even worst each passing day.

"Alright let's get back." Jack Whintslow the man who was in charged called out to the volunteers in the forest. He was a big man in his mid-thirties with brown eyes and a burly attitude. He eyed the setting sun with distaste, as the last of the bright crimson and golden colors fled as nightfall began to ascend. He started to turn when somebody grabbed him from behind. 

"What do you mean let's get back?" A handsome young man with ash blonde hair and peculiar colored eyes, ragged at him. 

Jack looked at the man warily and got distracted with the man's eye color. "Probably those new contacts that's multi-colored." Jack thought. 

"Listen-" Jack started. 

"No! You listen. My girlfriend is still out there and it's been two weeks already." The guy spoke angrily with desperation.  

"Look my own niece is out there too but this forest is dangerous. You don't know what wild animals are lurking out there. Besides I don't think we can do any successful search in the dark as we could in broad daylight." Jack spoke sharply. "Everyone's tired and we need a break."

"I'm not tired." The man spoke insistently. 

"Well everyone else is! And I wont risk the life of you folks going on a blind chase in the dark for people that are probably all dead." Jack said calmly though it hurt. He had already accepted the fact that Jessa, his niece might be dead, and was only slaving the hours everyday in the forest to recover the body and give it a proper burial. 

The young man didn't even flinch though his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. He said nothing but he was staring hard at Jack, furiously, in concentration. 

Jack swallowed, his throat dry. He tried breaking off the gaze but found that he was unable to do so. There was something unnerving about this man.

For a moment Jack was lost in a trail of thought. He was about to announce something when…

"Ash Redfern don't you dare!" Rowan called his attention harshly. "Don't do it Ash, we need to feed anyway." Rowan spoke gentler this time telepathically. 

Ash scowled and went away making Jack blink in confusion. He stared at the retreating figure warily and shook his head. 

***

            Bunny Marten struggled as she closed the shop. Her right arm was in a cast so she was having problems locking the door with her left. "Oh dammit." Bunny cursed as the keys dropped from her grasp. She glanced at her surroundings for a moment of precaution and gave a slight shiver unconsciously. The road was barely lit, in their age-old post lamp, which was also casting creepy shadows that gave Bunny the chills walking home alone. 

She sighed and bent down ignoring the discomforting feeling when a shadow loomed over her. She quickly turned around in half-fright and instinctively took a step back at the figure that easily towered over her. 

The stranger took a step towards her, his features brought out into the light. Bunny let out a relieved breath. "You scared me to death!" Bunny accused dramatically. She tucked her hair behind her ears, doing some last minute fixing up in front of this handsome stranger, 

"Did I?" he asked with a one-shoulder shrug. 

Bunny nodded. She looked at the guy before her in unhidden interest. Her eyes widened then in recognition, "You're Mary-Lynnette's boyfriend." Bunny spoke with an excited smile. She instantly became somber when a flash of pain entered the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Bunny paused searching for a name. 

"Ash Redfern, I think we met a year back."

"I'm sorry Ash. Mary-Lynnette was my friend too." Bunny said quietly. 

Ash nodded and turned to go. 

"She shouted your name during at the bus…when we were falling." Bunny swallowed. Ash's back was still turned to her. "I just want you to know that she was thinking of you during those crucial moments of her life."

Ash turned halfway to her and gave her a smile that on different circumstances, Bunny would've melted. 

"I don't believe she's dead, cause it's wrong…y'know? So she can't be dead." 

"Thank you." Ash murmured and disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hole p.2 

6 months and a week, the searching party organized by the school has long stopped, and Ash and the rest conducted their own search for a long while yet they never found her or anyone else. Quinn had dragged Ash back to Las Vegas since he had become a menace and a hopeless case. The town of Briar Creek was beginning to deal with its loss though lots of tears has been shed.

***

His hand stopped in mid-air, undecided, and after the hesitancy of two seconds, he slowly knocked. No answer greeted him. He opened the door without making a sound and went inside the completely gloomy room.

Something moved in superhuman speed that caught him in unawares despite his own inhuman reflexes. There were no sounds made except muscles flexing and hard contact. 

Quinn grunted, lying slumped on the floor. His instincts were sharpened as he rolled away, got to his feet and proceeded to stand behind the study table, a shield against his attacker. 

Ash stepped closer, shadow mauling his features, from the light down the hall that crept in the barely in the ajar door. He shrugged unconsciously, his hand was holding something but then it was gone or he hid it away somewhere in his clothes. 

"Still mad are you?" Quinn mused. 

Ash gave a slight emotionless chuckle and within the time-span of blinking, he moved so fast that he would've slit the throat of his prey already was it only an ordinary human. He jumped over the table, as Quinn backed away, fighting ferociously as though releasing every emotion, every frustration.

Quinn who is also well endowed with the gift of speed, minus that of the clouded thinking, evaded easily with the use of his refined concentration. 

The fight went on, Ash on the aggressive side, throwing a punch, giving a kick, turning and throwing while Quinn merely side-stepped. This went on for a while till Ash managed to land a powerful punch on Quinn's jaw. Silence ensued as their movements both stilled. 

Quinn rubbed the left side of his jaw. 

"That was like seeing the old Ash fight again." Quinn commented. 

Something was in Ash's hand again. 

"A stake." Quinn eyed it. "Are you going to stake me now?" He asked half-seriously but was watching for Ash's every movement.

Ash was silent, he then did the unexpected that Quinn was a moment too late in stopping him… He tried to kill himself.

Quinn's eyes widened by a fraction in surprise, for a split second before he dove, wrestling Ash for the stake. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing you SOB?" Quinn growled. "Attacking me and going for suicide!" 

Ash answered him unexpectedly, his eyes for the moment a dull gray, and then it became darker and focused on him with intensity. 

"I wanted to see if the old Ash was still alive without her y'know?, evil and all but kicking, or am I the man that she wanted me to be, reformed…Instead I am nothing, nothing without her."

Quinn was quiet and didn't say anything in respect to his friend's pain. 

"It was killing me, being separated from her for all of those times and if I'd have known that this would happen, I'd have said 'to hell with it all' and spent my every day with her. What kept me going was the thought that she was waiting for me, missing me as much as I missed her, and I wanted her to be proud of me." Ash was choking in his words. A couple of years ago, he and Ash would've laughed if someone described this scene to them and killed the unlucky bastard who would make such a prediction. It was a rarity seeing a vampire cry over a human, much less the infamous Ash Redfern. 

Quinn picked up the stake and was about to leave.

"I know I'm immortal, and she's only human but I figure she'll live till 50 for me to tell her I love her at least a million times… I'd do anything to get her back, go to heaven or hell just to be with her." Ash spoke with conviction. 

Quinn shook his head and spoke dryly. "Don't do anything stupid, I don't think they'd accept you in heaven my friend." 

A/n: What do you think? I was at first thinking of separating this chapter into 2 parts but then I decided to make it into one long chapter. So please review everyone. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. 


	5. To Meet You

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. 

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. And I didn't like the last chapter too much. This might be, short, but I'm trying to get the feel of the story again. Don't forget to review. 

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter 5: To See You

            "Ash Redfern." Thierry Descourdes spoke in greeting towards the brooding vampire that was about to enter his office. "Sit down Ash." Thierry gestured towards the green beanie chairs. 

A flicker of surprise showed in his eyes as he eyed the laid-back furniture that was in contrast to Thierry's expensive, uptight office. 

"They're Hannah's." Theirry explained. 

In another less dire mood Ash would've been on the floor laughing but right now, he just shrugged with indifference. "I'll stand."

"Suit yourself." Thierry sighed and sat back on his leather chair. "Quinn has alerted me with your strange behavior Ash…"

"Tattletale." Ash muttered under his breath. 

"And I've decided to send you on a mission." Theirry finished.

"My soulmate is dead and your sending me into a goddamned mission?!" Ash yelled. 

"You were ready to do suicide anyway so I thought it hardly matters." Thierry responded coolly. "Consider this a suicide mission." They both stared at each other when Ash gave a slight nod. Thierry continued, "We've been hearing reports about a rogue group of Nightworlders separate from the Council and away from Hunter's reach. Their goal is a mystery. I need you to find out who their leader is. What their plans are. And what other tricks they have on their sleeves. Got that?" Thierry confirmed. 

"Perfect." Ash flashed his teeth in some dry humor and walked out feeling a bit better. Now at least he has something to occupy himself with and not think about her all the time. 

***

Mary-Lynnette, Marilyn now, walked softly with ease at the darkness around her. Every night, she would go to her special place and look up at the million of stars in the sky. She felt as though they were communicating to her and they gave her some small measure of comfort against the blank confusion of her memories.

She still dreamed about him. He was the only link she has to her memories, so in dreams, he had almost become her friend. Sometimes his dreams reach out to hers and she'd wake up crying but wouldn't know why. 

_"My life is a blank." _Marilyn thought grimly with a sigh. She looked above and wished. At that exact moment, something fell from the sky. _"I wish I can meet him." _There was no question of whom she meant. She slowly stood up and prepared to go back home. Arabella and Kayla have been her family now. They have been helping her in all ways and helped her smile. 

The breeze shifted and once again she was feeling something strange. Every now and then, she would get this feeling that something about this place wasn't right. Something missing and _wrong. _Once she had tried talking to Arabella about it. Arabella gave a weird little laugh, patted her head, and blamed her overactive imagination to her memory loss.

Right now, her nerves were very alert. She walked swiftly, in a hurry to get out of the darkness that had been her refuge earlier. She was walking so fast that she made a wrong turn.

Now, she was lost.

"Damn." Marilyn muttered looking around and around trying to find the right path. The trees all looked similar to her, no signs or marks and the sounds of the night were coming from everywhere. 

Using her flashlight, Marilyn tried again and again and again. Then, there was a sound, coming from where? _Curiosity killed the cat _but Marilyn was too intrigued that all thoughts of safety fled her mind. It could've been a bear, a snake, a wolf, or some other wild animal making the sucking moaning sound. 

It could also be a couple of teenagers doing the nasty in the middle of nowhere. True enough, she was right. Adjusting her flashlight, she saw two bodies locked in an embrace. 

Feeling embarrassed but more so relieved, Marilyn cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

The guy turned to look at her; there was something in his mouth. She aimed for his eyes by mistake. She gasped in recognition. They were glowing, fierce and wild and very dangerous. The woman's body slumped into the ground unconscious. Marilyn took a step back, there was a coiling in her stomach but she didn't flee. It was as though she have seen something like this once before. A link to her past. The guy wiped the blood off his mouth and flashed her his canine teeth.

She stared back at him in strange fascination. 


	6. Weird Town

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. 

Title: Underneath The Same Sky

Chapter 6: Weird Town

Palló, that was the name of the town. It was a secluded place hidden in the heart of the forest that it was even missed out by the map. It's population barely reaching 400; it's inhabitants were old families there that have been there for generations. It was also a Nightworld town. 

Last Chapter 

_Marilyn flashed the flashlight accidentally to the guy's eyes. His eyes glowed wildly, a growl emitting from his throat. She stared at him in fascination._

Instead of taking a step back, she took a step forward. The man's eyes shifted color. Marilyn gasped and ran forward. The guy jumped carrying his victim.

"Wait!"

They faded into the night. 

"Marilyn?" Arabella crept behind her carrying a rechargeable lamplight. Looking at Marilyn's ashen face, Arabella had a good guess at what happened. Closing her mouth, she guided the girl back to the house not answering her questions.

***

Ash hiked alone, a compass and a map, on each of his hand. 

He was off to see his distant cousin, Jake Redfern, the one rumored to be head of this renegade Night Worlders.  

_"Mare __I'll love you better in the next life."_

_***_

Jake Redfern walked moodily inside his hidden mansion. He gave his unconscious victim to one of the servants and headed towards his library. He didn't get to finish his little snack, which was reason enough for his sour mood. A human also intrigued him, and that's not a good sign.

_"She wasn't afraid."_

Jake sat behind his study desk and brooded. _"Who was she?" _He trumped his fingers at the mahogany table. He snapped his fingers. A shadowy figure appeared. "Yes sir?" Though it came out as a hiss. 

"Bring the girl to me." The shadow man nodded. "And try not to hurt her." He spoke in an afterthought. 

After the first shadow man disappeared, another came forth.

"We have received news, that a relative of yours is arriving here. Ash Redfern, I believe. Shall we dispose of him immediately?" 

Jake frowned. He rubbed his chin. "There have been rumors that Ash Redfern has been estranged from the Redfern family. Perhaps he's here to join me?" He asked to no one in particular. "Leave him be and when he finds us, I'll ask him to either join us, or die." 

***

"Aaassshhh!!!" 

Marilyn screamed waking up. Though it sounded more like _Aaaahhhh, _nobody paid attention to it. She woke up in sweat.

"Are you alright?" Arabella asked worriedly giving her something to drink.

Marilyn shook her head muttering, mumbling. "Eyes that change color… ocean blue, midnight blue, dark violet, black like dilated pupils, crimson and gold, green, azure…"  

_"Soon, you'll meet him soon." A voice whispered in her head. _

"Are you aright?" Arabella asked again. 

"It was so strange." Marilyn spoke in a ghostly whisper. "He was sucking blood from her like a…like a vampire! I had been afraid of the night and when I saw them I was relieved. When I saw what he was doing…" Marilyn thought hard to describe what she was feeling. "There was fear, but also fascination. And a strange sense of familiarity I can't explain!" She finished off frustrated. "Can you tell me more of what I've seen?" She asked hopefully. 

Arabella cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's better for you not to know." Then she left leaving Marilyn to her thoughts. 

The next day, Marilyn purposely stayed late on town and took the forest shortcut back to the house. So far, she had no clues. No inkling of an idea of what happened last night. She tried asking, but everybody seemed to ignore her. 

"Marilyn! What took you so long!" Arabella spoke hastily pulling her inside. "You know what to do." Arabella spoke in parting as she walked out into the forest.

For the first time in months, Marilyn noted the peculiar method and practice. As Arabella explained it, every month the people of the town pay their bill of obligation, (Marilyn assumed it was money) up to the big mansion no one seems to find. It was hidden in the heart of the forest. Marilyn saw it only once, at a distance. 

As she watched Arabella's figure fade through the towering pine trees, a need grasped her thoughts _to know. _Running inside the house to check on Kayla, Marilyn was relieved to find the little girl peacefully asleep. 

Without another thought more, she grabbed her coat, a flashlight and followed Arabella into the darkness.

***

Half an hour later, Marilyn turned to her left, to her right and she realized she was lost yet again. Arabella's figure faded long ago without a trace and she was left deeper into the heart of the forest then ever before. 

Wind rustled, and a lone wolf's cry echoed in the distance. She tensed as a prickling of fear crept up her spine. She walked slowly…breaking into a run.

_Footsteps were following her. _

She looked sideways and swallowed a gasp. 

_Shadows were closing in around her. Or was it only her imagination?_

She halted. Then turned around suddenly.

_Hiss. Hiss. Hiss._

Her scream was cut short as she felt the wind knocked out of her. She and the black figure disappeared within a blink.

A/n: Review please. 


End file.
